Esbjörn Sigvardson
male giant blooded barbarian 1 / cleric 3 (ECL 6) LE large humanoid (human, giant) Init '''+0; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; listen +1, spot +1 '''Languages '''common, giant ---- '''AC 21 (+4 natural, -1 size, +8 armor) touch 9, flat-footed 16 HP 37/37 Fort +6, Ref +1, Will +4 ---- Speed 30 ft.(20ft due to Armor) Melee Bastard +9(2d8+9/19-20) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Base Atk +3;Grapple +12 Special Actions Whirling Frenzy(Rage Variant) 1/day, Improved Grab (Barbarian Variant-Spiritual Totem: Bear), Turn Foe's Followers 3xday, Deific Foe. ---- Abilities Str 22, Dex 10, Con 15, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 11 Feats: Power Attack , Intimidating Rage, Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword), Strength Devotion, Exotic Weapon (Bastard Sword) Skills Craft (Armorsmithing) +5, Craft (Weaponsmithing) +7, Appraise +2, Knowledge (Religion) +7, Knowledge (Nature) +3, Intimidate +10, Swim+7, Craft (Tattoo) +3, Survival +5 Possessions: ''' Spiked Studded Leather, Raen's Arm Bands(borrowed), Robe Half-Plate+1, Boots of Water Walking, Bastard Sword(Bronze), Sacrificial Ignition Pomm, Iron Knife ----https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1980737 Cleric AFC Crusader Class ''1. What is the physical description of your character (height, weight, hair, eyes etc.)?' ''A brutish tanned muscular man that stands around Nine and half feet with a wide deep barrel chest and thick dense labor made boulder like shoulders. He easily weighs over 470 lbs. His disheveled thin ashy ruddy-brown hair hangs down to his sharp jawline and gets into his face often. He has a thick chin curtain style beard that is only a few inches long, and it appears to be a more ashen in color than his head, with only the slightest of red hue. Due to his intense stern stare with his dark vermilion pupils combined with his prominent hard features and strong block like jawline most find his appearance menacing or unapproachable.' 2. What is your personal storyline goal for your character?' ''To fight and destroy the current infiltration of the filthy unholy dogs who pray to the false God they call the One god; therefore, ensuring that Ragnarök comes to fruition so Surtr can purge the world of its weakness and allow the strong to take their proper place as the leaders who will rebuild the world as it should be, and bring about a new better Age of the world.'' '''3. In your own words describe the personality of your character: Refractory temperament with a stern demeanor. He lacks subtleness in most aspects of his disposition. He is always direct in his intentions mannerisms and words, and rarely sugar coats anything. He is often considered abrasive to those not use to his directness. Although he has an irascible personality, he believes in order, structure, and tries to follow the laws and rules of the current civilization..while it still last. He despises weakness, quitters, and cowards.'' 4. How does your character deal with conflict and change?'' 'He is quick to anger and solves most'' of his conflict through violence.'' '''5. Who else is important in your character's life?' ''His father the high priest 6. How old is your character? ''24'' 7. Are your parents still alive?' ''Yes, His father, Sigvard, is one of the Clans Blacksmith and High priest for prayers to Surtr. His mother, Hilda, was a maiden of the Fire Javelins,and a fierce huntress warrior. Even while pregnant, she insisted that she go out to hunt. Until one day she went out to hunt, and did not come back by night fall. Sigvard grew worried and went out looking for her. Eventually he found signs that her water broke, and was able to follow her tracks which led into an old lava tube cave.Once inside the cave, Sigvard found a messy, yet living newborn quietly laying next to a sleeping well overfed Dire cave bear and Hilda’s bloody shredded armor. Sigvard took it as an omen that his son was not eaten by the totem animal of Clan Surtshellir. It was a blessing of the greatest kind for his newborn son. In honor of this he named the baby Esbjörn, which means Bear of God. 8. Who raised you after your parent died? '' My Father'' 9. Do you have any siblings? 2 older brothers.'' '''(Wulf and Ødger) The eldest Ødger died in battle, and the ''middle child Wulf decided to convert to the One god. When he tried to convince Esbjörn of converting the young brother told Wulf to leave and never return. Esbjörn swore that if he ever saw him again he would kill him if he still prayed to the One God. '' '''10. Is your character married? ''No, he was briefly but she was killed by a stray arrow shot from the woods. Esbjorn still has no idea which of his enemies killed his wife. '' 11. Does your character have children? '''no '''12. What social class is your character from? ''Priest Social class'' 13. How did your character get started in their chosen class?' ''Protecting the flock of Surtr, and performing the mission assign to him by the high priest and blacksmith of Clan Surtshellir.(His father) '''14. Does your character have any significant personal items?' A small Ivory button with the symbol of a bear. It was one the strap buttons on his mother’s Armor. '' '''15. Is your character religious?' ''Extremely, The gods are powerful beings that control and shape all that is or will be in the land. '' '''16. Is your character guided by a prophecy? 'Ragnarök which will bring glory and greatness for Clan Surtshellir after it is finished purging and giving rebirth to the world. 17. What is your character’s view on magic?' ''A powerful tool of the gods and one that only the truly strong should ever try to manage. '' '''18. Has your character ever served in the military? 'Guard/champion of the Surtr Faith. 19. Has your character ever had a profession?'' Appreciate with the blacksmith(his father) in order to learn how to make proper weapons and armor. '' '''20. How did your character meet his current adventuring companions?' 'Sigvard ''often hired various outsider craftsmen and skillmen to assist in the missions of the clan and faith. Often, Sigvard would pay them full but used them as fodder and treated them as a disposable asset to protect the people of his own clan. Often recollecting the gold once they died, but one crafty wielder of magic name Brydd seemed to always supply good service and keep himself and his son Esbjörn alive. Eventually Esbjörn and Brydd became friendly, respectful, and trusting of each other. Esbjörn has at various times has asked Brydd to give up on his silly loner ways and swear loyalty to Clan Surtshellirr and become a Clansmen, but Brydd always finds a way to politely change the subject and avoiding answering. Of all the people Esbjörn knows Brydd is the one that can push the limits of Esbjörn patience much futher than most could without triggering the rageful fit from the moody Ox of a man. '' '''21. Has your character ever crossed anyone?' '' ''Esbjörn is a man of his word. Though he has been known to twist the words and oaths he makes with others he disllikes he never breaks them or double crosses people. '' '''22. Does your character have any enemies? Like the inevitable burning fires of Surtr, Esbjörn has taught many the lessons and teachings of his all powerful god. Especially those that have tried to challenge Clan Surtshellir or those foolish enough to disrespect Surtr within earshot. '' '''23. How important is the accumulation of wealth?''' ''Wealth is required for war and for preparation for the coming of Ragnarök. Wealth is power so it holds importance. '' Category:Viking